Red Paper Bag
by hana-to-mame
Summary: Mike struggles with buying a gift for Harvey on Valentine's Day.  Established relationship.  Slash.


**Red Paper Bag (A Suits oneshot)**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Harvey/Mike**

**Summary: Mike struggles with buying a gift for Harvey on Valentine's Day. Established relationship. Slash.**

**One-shot. Posted 24 September 2011**

**A/N: I really hope you guys like this! I'm pretty proud of it, if you don't mind me saying so. So please review, even if you don't like it! I want to know what you all think :D**

o-o-o

Mike always hated Valentine's day. In elementary school, the rule was that all the kids had to give valentines to all the other kids so no one felt left out. But every year, when he'd peek inside the red paper bag with his name written on it, it would be empty. He never said anything to the teachers about it. After all, then everyone in his class would be in trouble, giving them yet another reason to bully him.

By middle school he'd decided to skip school around Valentine's day. He rarely missed any other time of the year, so a few days in February was nothing to be upset about. Even when he'd had girlfriends, they never lasted until that fateful day. So he continued avoiding human contact during the horrid holiday all through high school and afterwords.

Until now. His most recent endeavor into the world of love had indeed made it to this point. He would have thought it was a good sign, if not for his current predicament.

There he was, stood in the middle of the seasonal section at a local drug store on Valentine's Day, all fixed up in a brand new suit, trying to decide on which box of candies to purchase.

It was between a red, heart-shaped box of gourmet chocolates in his left hand, and a pink, plastic dish full of candy hearts on them in his right hand. And he only had twenty minutes to choose before his lover was supposed to pick him up.

He held both the possible gifts up, as if to inspect them and compare their value. Then he put them back on their respective shelves. Neither of them were the right choice, he decided, and began walking out of the aisle. But then he stopped, turned around, and looked again at the shelf where he'd set the chocolates. He walked back over and reached out to grab them, only to pull his hand back and shake his head. Gourmet or not, nobody ever really liked those overpriced chocolates.

Mike looked at his wristwatch, wondering if he still had time to go go somewhere else to buy a fancier present. Looking at his own raggedy watch made him want to go back to the watch shop and buy the expensive Rolex he'd originally saved up for. But then he rolled his eyes at himself. His beau already had a beautiful watch, which was why he decided against it in the first place.

Then his eyes flicked back over to where the heart candies sat. He stared at them a for minute before picking them up and weighing them with his hand. Then he put them back. The words etched into them and colorfully dyed may have been cute, but no doubt their chalky consistency and awkward aftertaste would have annoyed the person who was meant to receive the present.

Mike thought back to the painting he'd commissioned, thinking maybe he shouldn't have cancelled the order after all. But that thought was gone when he remembered that if his boyfriend wanted a painting, he could just go buy himself a couple of bona fide Van Goghs.

He looked toward the end of the aisle, where there was a rotating stand draped with hundreds of gift cards to places Mike could never afford. He almost began walking toward them, but realized that giving someone with tons of disposable income a measly little gift card was not only ridiculous, but embarrassing as well.

Looking down toward the other end of the aisle, he saw some artificial flowers. He realized there was a flower shop just a block away and knew he could afford a bouquet. Flowers were always an easy gift, because if the receiver didn't like them, they didn't have to keep them for very long. And Mike pictured himself handing a bundle of roses over to his date and visibly paled at the wrongness of it. You give girls flowers, not guys who are older and more experienced than you are. And then Mike chuckled, remembering the single rose he'd received after his first night with his partner.

So again he found himself alternating between staring daggers at the chocolates and leering at the candies. He took a deep breath and grabbed both before walking over to the counter. He payed for the gifts and walked out of the store. He almost felt silly walking back to his apartment in this getup with the silly sentiments in tow.

He made it all the way back up to his apartment without having second thoughts about the presents. And, for a few minutes, he actually felt proud of himself for having decided on a suitable gift.

That is, until his buzzer rang throughout his apartment. As the sound accosted his ears, he winced. He knew who it was ringing his doorbell, and the thought of him send Mike's heart into overdrive. And he squinted at the hideous red and pink containers which harbored the worthless confections. He didn't want his date to think he expected a gift in return. He certainly didn't want any kind of present. He could hear footsteps approaching his door and knew he had to get the candy out of sight. He quickly grabbed them and stuffed them as far down into his garbage can as he could, then proceeding to cover them with some of the garbage laying around on his counter.

He felt relieved that the little offenders were out of sight when he heard a knock on his door. "Mike." a low, deep voice beckoned to him. "It's me."

"Coming!" Mike yelled as he washed his hands to get the smell of garbage off them.

"I hope not," the sultry voice commented smugly, "we haven't even gotten to that part yet."

Mike chuckled and rolled his eyes as he pulled the door open and took in the sight of the handsome man standing before him. "Harvey," Mike said happily as he threw his arms around his boss's neck and kissed him.

Harvey's arms slid around Mike's waist, holding him close. "You ready?"

Mike nodded and let himself be led away by Harvey. He noticed Harvey's empty hands and knew he'd made the right decision in not giving him a gift. Still, he felt a tiny pang in his chest, reminiscent of past Valentine's Days.

Harvey took Mike outside to the car that was waiting for them. Mike was kind of surprised to see it was Ray's car, and he was sitting patiently in the driver's seat.

"I thought you would drive." Mike said. Harvey always drove on their dates.

Harvey smirked. "I don't want to waste time looking at the road when I could be looking at you."

"I bet you say that to everyone." Mike joked.

Harvey gave a little chuckle and put a hand on Mike's face. "No. Just you."

Mike blushed lightly. Harvey opened the door for him, letting him slip inside before he climbed in after him.

"Okay, Ray." Harvey said, and the car started moving.

Mike looked at him. "So where are we going?"

"On a date."

"Oh really?" Mike asked sarcastically. "Seriously, Harvey." He put on his best pouty face and leaned against him. "Where are we going?"

"You seem anxious." Harvey commented, putting an arm around Mike's shoulders. "Is something wrong?

"No."

"Don't lie to me, Michael. I can always tell and then I get worried."

"Worrying is caring." Mike reminded him.

"I know." Harvey said quietly. "I worry about you all the time."

Mike stared at him in shock. He knew Harvey cared. The man didn't even try to deny it anymore. But to have him admit it surprised him. In a good way. "Really?"

Harvey nodded. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Jerk."

Harvey smirked. "But I'm _your_ jerk."

Mike smiled. "What does that make me?"

"You know what I'm going to say."

"Oh, please don't." Mike groaned.

Harvey leaned in close, his lips almost touching Mike's ear, and whispered, "Puppy," causing a gust of air to brush against Mike's skin and give him goosebumps.

"I am _not_ a _puppy_."

"Are so." Harvey teased. And just to prove his point, he ruffled Mike's hair, petting him like the obedient, loyal little pup he was.

"Aw, you messed my hair up!" Mike whined.

Harvey ignored the protest and kept running his fingers through Mike's hair. "You're adorable, you know that?"

"Why are you being so... affectionate?"

He cocked his eyebrow at him. "Am I not allowed to shower my boyfriend with affection on Valentine's Day?"

"So it's just for tonight then." Mike commented dejectedly.

"Not if you like it."

Mike crossed his arms, looking away from him. "We'll see."

"I'm sorry." Harvey said, turning to kiss Mike's cheek. "I don't want to fight with you."

"I don't want to fight either." Mike admitted, laying his head on Harvey's shoulder.

"I know I need to show you how I feel more. I'm just not used to being like that. But I'm trying."

"I know you are. I'm sorry for being impatient."

"I have a nice night planned for us."

"Oh?"

"I've got reservations at a quiet restaurant. A private room behind a curtain, lit only by candles. And then I have a surprise for you."

"Valentine's Day sex is not a surprise, Harvey."

"It's before that." Harvey chuckled.

"You're going to delay the sex?" Mike acted shocked.

"I'm not delaying it. Do you really think I'd want to _wait_ to have sex with you? God, I'm having a hard enough time keeping my pants on as it is."

Mike smiled seductively. He put a hand on Harvey's knee and rubbed it up his thigh, giving it a little squeeze. "Well you know, I could..."

"Slow down there, Mike." Harvey said, grabbing Mike's hand and holding it. "As much as I love it when you do that in the car, I'd rather wait until later."

"But you just said you didn't want to wait..." Mike pouted again.

"Someone's eager."

"We haven't had sex in two weeks, Harvey. I'm beginning to think you don't want me anymore."

"Hey," Harvey grabbed his face and looked right into Mike's eyes, "don't say that. I'll never stop wanting you, okay? Believe me, you..." he decided to speak lower, knowing how his bedroom voice made Mike's heart pound. "You turn me on more than anyone I've ever met. Don't you ever forget that. Even when we're at your tiny apartment and you're wearing yesterday's ripped sweatpants and a t-shirt with enough stains to appear tie-dyed. And especially when you pout."

"Then why haven't we..."

"Because." Harvey shushed him with a little kiss. "It's all a part of the plan, Mike. I wanted you to be practically begging me by the tonight. Looks like my plan worked. Although, I'm about ready to start begging myself."

"What's so special about tonight?"

"It's Valentine's Day." Harvey told him, like it was the answer to all his problems.

"I don't see what the big deal is."

"You will." Harvey promised.

Then the car came to a stop. "We're here, Mr. Specter."

"Thank you, Ray." Harvey said, getting out of the car.

"Thanks, Ray." Mike said with a wave before closing the car door behind him. Then he turned around toward the restaurant and stared at the sight before him.

"Come on." Harvey put an arm around Mike's waist and led him into the restaurant.

"Are we where I think we are?"

"Probably."

"Harvey, this place just _opened_ tonight! How did you get reservations for a restaurant's Valentine's Day grand opening?"

"Did you forget who you're talking to?" Harvey pretended to be hurt.

"Ah." Mike nodded. "It was Donna, wasn't it?"

"She always comes through for me."

"I'll have to thank her."

They waited in the line until it was their turn to speak with the maître d'. "Name?" he asked in an unenthusiastic voice.

"Specter." Harvey said, and suddenly the man's eyes widened.

"Why yes, Mr. Harvey Specter, sir, welcome. Sorry to keep you waiting. Right this way." he took them to the very back of the restaurant, where a wall of curtains hung. He pulled one back and ushered them into a dimly lit room with a small table, perfect for two. There were flower petals all over and votive candles were arranged neatly in the middle of the table. A few larger candles were standing tall around the room, and a small chandelier hung down from the ceiling, adorned with more thin candles. The man walked away after promising that someone would return with menus.

Harvey pulled out Mike's chair for him. Then he walked around to the other side of the table, grabbed his own chair, and walked back over to Mike. He set his chair down and sat in it, all the while being stared at by a bewildered Mike. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting next to you."

"Aren't you normally supposed to sit across from each other."

"Yes." Harvey said. "But I can't kiss you from over there." He leaned closer to Mike and pressed their lips together. It started out slow, but soon Harvey's tongue was inside Mike's mouth and they were kissing passionately, thankful for the privacy that the curtain allowed them.

"This is amazing." Mike said as he beheld the beautiful sight around him."

Harvey let out a breath. His face was still close to Mike's. He could feel his lover's hot breath on his lips. "Good. I was worried you might not like it."

"You were?"

"Yeah." Harvey nodded. "I wasn't sure if you'd like something like this. And I really wanted to make tonight special for you. So I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." Mike said quickly.

Harvey smiled.

Then a waiter showed up and handed them each a menu and took their drink orders. They each got a glass of wine. He brought it out right away and left, giving them a few more minutes to decide what they wanted to eat.

"Drink it slowly." Harvey instructed as Mike took a sip. "That's the only one you're getting."

"Okay..." Mike said.

"You can get anything you want. You can even get another drink, I don't care how much it costs. I just don't want either of us to have a lot of alcohol tonight. I want us to be completely sober when I make love to you tonight."

Mike, wide-eyed, was about to comment, but was relieved when the waiter showed up again because he was pretty sure his ability to speak had just been ripped right out of him.

Harvey ordered for both of them, which also made Mike relax more because he hadn't really looked at the menu. And he trusted Harvey completely when it came to ordering food at restaurants like this.

"Tonight really means a lot to you." Mike said.

"It's going to mean a lot to both of us if everything goes according to plan."

Mike blinked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see soon enough. Just relax and enjoy yourself. I want you to have a good time."

"I always have a good time when I'm with you."

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that."

Then the waiter appeared with a two plates balanced neatly on each of his arms. He set his one hand on the table so the plates slid down in front of Mike and Harvey. One had a small, dark loaf of bread on it and the other had four little balls of... something. Then he did the same thing with the other arm. The plate that settled in front of them this time were neatly piled with some kind of pasta he'd never seen before.

The waiter then asked if there was anything else they needed. Harvey dismissed him and without taking his attention away from Mike.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Mike asked, blushing.

Harvey shrugged. "I just like looking at you. Why? Is it making you uncomfortable?"

"...A little..." Mike admitted.

"Now is no time to get shy, Mike." Harvey rubbed his back.

"Sorry. I'm not shy... I just... I keep wondering what I did to deserve being treated so well."

"You're... you're you." Harvey said. "You don't deserve anything less."

Mike blushed again and turned to look at his food, which smelled amazing. They ate in silence for a few minutes. Harvey knew Mike was feeling insecure. Today of all days. It was understandable.

Shortly after they finished their meals, the waiter peeked inside and cleared the table and told them desert was on the way.

"I don't know if I have room for desert." Mike said.

"Did you like the food?" Harvey asked, using this as a way to reopen conversation.

"Yes!" Mike said with wide eyes. "It was delicious!"

Harvey grinned. "Are you having a nice time?"

Mike nodded. "Of course I am. But I still don't understand why you're going to all this trouble just for me. I mean, I love it, but you really didn't have to do all this."

"I wanted to. You're important to me, Mike. I just want you to see that."

Mike cocked his head to the side and gave Harvey a puzzled look. "What's so important about me?"

Harvey just smirked. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out already. But you'll find out. Soon."

The waiter returned yet again, this time with two small plates. Each held a small piece of highly decorated cake. He placed them on the table and left in silence, sensing the intensity between the couple.

"Go ahead." Harvey insisted after taking a bite. "Try it."

Obeying, Mike took a small bite of the cake, which instantly sent him to heaven. "Oh my _god_!" Mike moaned.

"If that cake brings you to orgasm before I do, I'm taking the rest of it away and forbidding you from even looking at it again."

Mike chuckled, relieving some of the intensity, as he continued to eat his cake. When they were done, he caught Harvey looking at him again. He was about to ask what was wrong when suddenly Harvey's face was very close to his. "Harvey... what..."

"Shh. Hold still. You've got cream on your lips."

"I can..."

"Mike." Harvey was able to quiet him with just one word. He leaned in further, and licked the bit of cream Mike had just at the side of his upper lip. Mike instinctively opened his mouth as Harvey began kissing him again. Then he felt a pair of strong hands on his sides as he was pulled out of his chair and onto Harvey's lap. He went willingly, of course, letting his legs dangle on either side of Harvey as he ground his hips against the older man's. Harvey's hands roamed freely over his shoulders, back, and neck. They were interrupted by a polite cough and turned their heads to see the waiter, back again.

Embarrassed, Mike quickly stumbled back to his own seat. And he couldn't help but notice the triumphant smirk on Harvey's face as they waited for the waiter to take their desert plates away. Mike also didn't miss the discreet nod Harvey gave the waiter before he disappeared.

"Is there something else coming?" Mike asked, having thought dinner was over.

"There's just one more thing yet." Harvey told him.

Mike couldn't be sure, but for a second he thought he detected a hint of _nervousness_ in Harvey's voice.

The waiter returned in a few seconds with a silver dish, atop which sat a very tall matching cover. He set it down in front of Mike and, after another nod from Harvey, pulled the silver cover away. He left without a word this time.

Mike stared at what was on the tray. "What... is this..." He cautiously eyed the red paper bag that had 'Mike' written in tidy cursive across the front.

"Your grandmother called me last week."

Mike looked up at him. "She called you?" he asked, wondering what relevance that had.

"Yes. She asked me if I planned on taking you out tonight. When I told her I did, she told me... about your experience with Valentine's Day."

"She told you..." Mike was suddenly feeling very vulnerable. But he grabbed the bag anyway and peered inside it. He reached in and pulled out a handful of things out, staring at the tiny childish Valentine's Day cards he found himself holding. Then he dumped the rest of the contents onto the silver platter and felt the urge to cry overcome him as a mountain of heart-shaped lollipops and foil-wrapped chocolates and fuzzy stickers and more cards began to form in front of him.

Harvey grabbed Mike's hands with his. "I know you've had a lot of bad luck with Valentine's day. But that stops now. There's enough cheesy romance in that bag to cover every year you missed and ten times over again."

"You... I don't... Harvey..."

Suddenly Harvey stood. pulling Mike up with him and hugging him tightly. "I love you."

"You what?" Mike looked up at him, teary-eyed.

"I said I love you. And I mean it. God, Mike, I mean it. I love you. I've been waiting to tell you that all night."

"I love you too." Mike tightened his arms around Harvey.

"And I was wondering... if maybe you'd like to move in with me."

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely serious."

"I'd love to."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Harvey kissed him again, just a short, sweet peck on the lips. "Well then, now that we've got that all cleared up, are you ready to go home?"

Mike nodded with a pleased smile.

Harvey called Ray and paid the bill. They went to the car, waiting out the ride in silent anticipation of what was coming. As soon as they were inside Harvey's, no, _their_, home, their lips clashed together in a heated kiss.

Somehow they found their way to the bedroom where Mike was pushed down onto the bed. Harvey climbed on top of him, kissing him fiercely.

"Tell me you love me again, Harvey." Mike said breathily.

"I love you." Harvey answered. That was one request he knew he'd never be able to deny. "I love you, Mike."

"I love you too, Harvey." Mike said quietly as Harvey kissed his neck. "I'm sorry I didn't get you a present."

Harvey's lips left Mike's skin as he moved his head up to look at him. "You told me you love me and agreed to move in with me. I couldn't imagine a better present."

"But I really wanted yo get you something. I just couldn't come up with a present good enough for you."

"You didn't have to get me a gift, but I'd treasure anything that came from you. I just wanted to be able to give you a nice Valentine's Day."

"Nice? Harvey, it was perfect. It was so beautiful..."

"Just like you." Harvey said, kissing Mike as he blushed.

"Have I mentioned that I love you?"

"Not nearly enough."


End file.
